


拂晓之前

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 女人想要背叛她曾经爱过的男人，原因只有一个：她要狠狠地刺痛他，令他永远也无法忘记；而男人想要背叛另一个男人，则可能有一千种原因。他憎恨海德里希总是那个赢家，即使他并不知道他到底赢得了些什么。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 4





	拂晓之前

舒伦堡出神地盯着桌面上凸起的裂缝，想象它是一道防线。他曾无数次在这样的桌前审问对面，但这一次他是那个被审问的对象。

杯子里的水早就干了，他百无聊赖地捏着纸杯，徒劳地试图把它捏成一只兔子的形状。英国人的八卦永远走在世界的前列，总能提出些让人意想不到的刁钻问题，他已经在过去的三天里解答了对方的一切疑问，他知道自己的态度诚恳，供词完整，没人能够从里面挑出毛病来。

门开了，夹着文件袋进来的审问官一眼就看到桌上被揉成一团的纸杯。

“我应该叫人来给你换杯水。”

“现在还没有必要。”舒伦堡还给他一个友善的笑意。“我们上次说到哪儿啦？挟持公爵的行动？”

“我们想知道发生在你结束第四部门的工作、转入第六部门之间的事情，”对方在桌前落座。“我们都认为这是你职业生涯中的一个转折。”

有相当长的一段时间，舒伦堡都没有吭声，像是在回忆，又像是在思考该从何说起。

“当初总部的人在劝说我去柏林的时候的确曾向我承诺，只要在柏林工作一段时间，之后就可以被派往国外。”他最终缓慢地开了口。“对于我来说，早期在秘密警察机构的工作只是一个立足点。”

“1940年的时候我向海德里希重提了这个要求，他许诺一旦我完成在第四部门的反间谍工作，就可以转到第六部门 ，即外国情报机构。”

“然而我在第四部门执行的最后一次任务却是一场彻底的失败。在从马德里回来后，我先后接受了元首和外交部长的接见，之后与海德里希会面。由于他的立场和斡旋，使我没有因这次失败而遭受惩罚，我向他提到承诺的事情，他跟我说他更想与我私下讨论这个问题，比如放到即将到来的帕洛狩猎中详谈。”

“狩猎怎么样？”

“不是很有趣，我很早就发现自己在这些户外运动上没有太多兴趣。”他顿了一顿，接着抬起眼睛，面容上缓缓有个意味不明的笑意。“无论谈什么，我们总是无法绕开他，不是吗？即使他已经死了三年。”

“与战争无关，而是关于这个人。我们想要了解他各个方面的行事风格，所以为了我们共同的目的，请您务必回忆一下那次事件。”说完，他靠在了椅背上。

舒伦堡沉默了一会儿。“您介意我抽支烟吗？”

“您可以自便。”

他道了谢，然后从口袋里摸出烟盒和火柴。

“我听说在北极有一种大雁，为了防止幼崽被捕食者叼走会把巢筑在悬崖上，生出宝宝之后不仅不去喂食，还故意待在悬崖底下，幼鸟出生后必须在饿死之前从悬崖上跳下来，与父母会合。”

海德里希收起枪，望着那只白色大鹬歪歪倒倒地飞出了他的射程。“当然，有些捕食者在知道它们的习性后会特地守在悬崖周围。经常发生幼鸟从很高的地方滑翔下来，落地后连翻好几个跟斗，撞得头昏脑胀，最后被等候许久的狐狸一口叼走。”

他回头看向身后的人，“你不觉得这很蠢吗？”

“从狐狸的角度来说倒是很聪明。”

位于勃兰登堡地区的帕洛坐落在德国北部郊外，距离柏林约四十英里，眼下他们扛着各自的猎枪在走在林中。海德里希系了条蓝色的短围巾，穿着有很多口袋的军绿色猎装，显得腰部比平时更加臃肿，舒伦堡吸了吸鼻子，感到湿气有些重。

夏日的阳光变换着角度照进林间，树冠被光线刺破，在地面上投下形状不规则的阴影，两人沉默地走了一会儿，直到海德里希再次开口：

“你累了吗？为什么不说话？”他皱了下眉头，接着不等对方回答，随手往前一指，“我们去那里歇会。”

他最终在溪边坐下，摘下帽子拿在手中。舒伦堡的注意力被一只趴在岩石上的虎纹青蛙吸引住了，它一动不动地卧在那儿，像一坨灰不溜秋的泥巴块，于是他从地上拾起一根枝子把它赶了下去。海德里希从口袋里掏出酒壶，自己喝了一口，然后递给他。

舒伦堡接过来晃了晃，抬眼看他。“我应该喝吗？这算不算间接亲吻？”

“还给我，不然就闭嘴。”

他们稍作休整，然后又继续上路。虽然他们在出发前已经查过天气，但是对于变幻无常的夏天来说一场突如其来的急雨并不稀奇，考虑到他们此次出行背包里并没有足够的御寒用品，舒伦堡提议先回住所，却被海德里希一口驳回。

“只是小雨而已，快跟上，我们总不能空手而归。”

舒伦堡没办法，只能跟在他的后面。雨越下越大，很快连行路都变得困难，虽然他一直小心翼翼地避免在谈话中使用“我早就告诉过你”这种语气，但眼下雨下得是如此之大，以至于海德里希总是能够不断察觉到他下属那抱怨的情绪，即使这种情绪并不是舒伦堡有意散发出来的，于是他最终不得不下令放弃。

他们回到木屋的时候天已经黑了，海德里希将湿透了的靴子扔在门口，弯腰进屋。

“把门关上。”

舒伦堡沉默地照做了，跟在他身后进了屋，挑了张离壁炉最近的沙发椅，小心地把身上半湿不干的外套盖在椅背上。火焰的热度让他的脸颊重新红润起来，从海德里希的角度很容易看见他面庞下一道浅浅的疤痕。

恶劣的天气不光影响人的心情，还牵连到了食物。饼干被压成了碎末，面包有股莫名的潮气，不过罐头们倒是没事。海德里希的木屋里有一些不错的酒和储藏的腌肉，他们用了一顿还算凑合的晚餐，在壁炉前烤干了衣服，之后随意聊起了天。海德里希难得没有大谈特谈他那丰富的男女交际，他们聊起了保安局，聊起了有关党卫队的一些事情，直到最终不可避免地聊到舒伦堡在葡萄牙执行的任务。

“我不在乎整个行动的成败，但我知道当元首追求这样的目标时，是不可能改变他的想法的。”海德里希将酒杯搁到桌上，平静地说。“你的失败属于意料之中，因为如果我是特勤局的局长，我也一定会想尽一切办法破坏你的小计划。”

“我曾有机会可以名正言顺地接触公爵，但我最终没有这样做，因为我看不到成功的希望，他毕竟是个英国人。”他顿了一顿，“我没有把这件事写在呈给里宾特洛甫的报告中。”

“不要太接近里宾特洛甫，我知道是他强迫你接下的这桩任务，他也有自己的考虑。”海德里希的语气缓和了一些，几乎可以说是发自内心。“我非常了解你，你从一开始就知道这件事不会有什么好结果，不过尽管如此，你还是尽力完成了它，虽然代价惨重。”

这一次年轻的那位选择了沉默，他知道对方指的是他在葡萄牙中毒的事情，一些零星的证据指向英国特勤局。自从他从里斯本回来后身体便每况愈下，有一段时间甚至到了影响工作的地步，不得不接受专业的疗养。

海德里希拿过酒瓶倒满他们的杯子，壁炉发出哔哔剥剥的声响，狂暴的风呼啸着撞击在玻璃上，不知过了多久，舒伦堡举起酒杯。“我们得干杯。”

“为了什么？”海德里希懒洋洋地掀了下眼皮。

舒伦堡偏了下脑袋，似乎在思索一个听得过去的理由。

“也许是为了此刻，”他晃了晃酒杯，朝他露出一个甜美地几近虚伪的笑容。“一切的因果和结局都有它该发生的时间，就像此刻他在英国，而我们在这里。”

两只杯子碰在一起的清脆声后，屋里再度陷入了沉寂。对于舒伦堡来说，虽然海德里希这番友善的评价温暖人心，但对方曾许诺的关于他职业前途的规划则更加意义重大，因此他耐心地等待着。

在第二杯酒将要见底的时候，他们稍微靠近了一些。壁炉散发的热气将周围熏得暖烘烘的，海德里希出神地盯着火堆，或是他以为自己在看，其实思绪已经去了远方，明灭的火光将他的面容映照得阴晴不定，深色的瞳仁中映出上升的火星。舒伦堡取下搭在椅背上的外套盖在自己身上，疲惫、食物、和酒力让他不久就有些困倦，直到海德里希微微直起身子，用一种圆润的腔调开了口。

“谈谈你调任第六部门的事情吧。”

“所以你们后来就回到了住所，没有再继续狩猎。”

“是的。”

“你们那天晚上都做了些什么？”

“我们在一起吃了晚餐，之后在壁炉前聊天，主要是一些工作上的事情，以及那次失败的行动。海德里希提起对我未来职业的规划，谈到调任一事时他说这需要时间，并且手续繁琐，之后我们就回各自的房间休息了。”

“就这些？”

“就这些。”他笑起来，抬手将烟灰磕在桌面一张白纸上。

“您还指望有什么？”

屋里是一阵沉重的呼吸。

空气中沉浮着湿热的水汽，世界潮湿一片。彼此的气息纠缠在一起，每一寸肌肤都在接触的瞬间升起燃烧一切的温度。海德里希托着他的下属，让他坐在自己怀里，手臂越过颈项扶在他宽阔的肩背上。在此之前瓦尔特已经被他用手指弄得湿漉漉的，滑溜得像只刚出水的小海豹。由于体格的差距，这场性□完全由海德里希主导，舒伦堡的身高虽然在普通人中属于中等，但与对方相比还是显得小只了不少，毫无自主权地被他牢牢箍在怀里，操得结结实实。

室内是如此安逸，与狂风大作的屋外截然不同。汗水从每一个毛孔里喷薄而出，暴雨般湿透了两人。雨点拍打在窗户上，黑暗中瓦尔特的喘息如同某种煽情的告白，他在越来越快的节奏中绷紧了细瘦的脚踝，身体逐渐无法克制地轻微颤抖。

“莱因哈德。”

那一刻来临的时候他的呼唤听起来像是某种叹息，接着就不再发出任何声音。

他们之间的较量是从很久之前的某个时候就已经开始的。没有人比舒伦堡本人更清楚自己的本性：凶狠、狡诈、并且永远无法被满足，但他将它们完美地掩藏起来，呈现给人们的是他的得力与顺从。无数次，阴暗的想法在他的心里游荡，让他想要从内部毁掉海德里希，尤其是当他有意无意炫耀他借助自己而获取的某些或大或小的胜利时。海德里希将那说成是为了帝国的荣光，但其实他很享受做那些事情。

女人想要背叛她曾经爱过的男人，原因只有一个：她要狠狠地刺痛他，令他永远也无法忘记；而男人想要背叛另一个男人，则可能有一千种原因。他憎恨海德里希总是那个赢家，即使他并不知道他到底赢得了些什么，但他不经意表露出来的风光与得意总是会激怒到他。他知道海德里希对他也有同样的憎恶，因为他离不开他，因为他们的身上都有彼此没有并且渴望的东西，正是这些东西造就了两人本质上的不同，令他们无法摆脱彼此。海德里希用鲜血与利刃凿开一条路，而他只能跟在他的后面摸索前进，谁也不知等待在前面的会是什么。也许有一天他会拽着自己坠入地狱，那也是他们共同的命运，谁都无法逃离。

在结束之前，瓦尔特那双总是令人捉摸不透的双眼蓦然睁开了，某种奇异的火光在他的瞳仁中时隐时现，莫名有了些妖异的感觉。目光交错的那一瞬间，他眼里的光是无限接近于信任的，但很快他又闭上了眼睛，满足地发出一声叹息，将下颌搭在年长男人的肩头，整个人像是失去所有力气般松垮地挂在了他的身上。一滴汗珠凝结在他的睫毛上，随着眼睑的一阵轻颤掉落。

海德里希将他放到床上，自己也随之躺下来，伸手揉了揉他的肚子，将他拉近自己。瓦尔特没有反抗，他难得地收起了平日的警惕与聒噪，安静地侧卧在他的身旁，惬意地像只填饱了胃口准备冬眠的动物。两人的体味交融在一起，无端地生出一种让人安心的气质，纵然屋外风雨大作，此刻却像古木一般安宁。

而这次睡意深沉的拥抱，最终也莫名地在两人的记忆中存留下来，在此后多少猜忌与纷争里都没有丝毫变形，哪怕后来一方心魂俱碎、两人天路永隔，都始终维持着它最初的模样。连着那一整个晚上的夜雨，连着那些呼啸着掠过山林的狂风，成为一道在地底深深埋藏的河流，在每一个有光的夜里缓慢响起。

“后来的事情你们就都知道了，我在回到柏林后不久被任命为第六部门的主管，但实际上，在相当长的一段时间里我仍然在处理第四部门的事情，整整两年的时间都在欧洲奔波，而海德里希本人也于1942年夏死于你们精心谋划的刺杀。”

他缓和地说道，面容平静而苍白，就如同此刻已经微亮、却没有日出的早晨。

“海德里希的死对你来说一定打击很大吧？在事业的上升期失去了一个不仅大权在握并且一直有意保护你的人，尤其考虑到他的继任者是卡尔腾布隆纳的情况下。”

“又或者是一个契机呢？我本有机会成为第二任局长。”他笑起来，“每个人都有自己的道路，对于我的人生来说，他不过是个半途而止的路人。”

“不过看来你似乎很快就寻求并得到了希姆莱的庇护，并有意在战败后将他推举为希特勒的继承人。”

“所有生物都有一种天性，趋利避害，就像水滴中的微生物会自动从盐浓度高的区域游到盐浓度低的区域中去一样，没有人不爱权力。”

舒伦堡将烟蒂摁灭在桌上，习惯性地想要去拿另一根，手伸到一半却放弃了，重新将纸杯拿过来握在手中。

“生命漫长而黯淡，充满了背叛，正义只不过是一把比邪恶更锋利的剑，如果海德里希没有死，也许现在就是另一个故事了。”他说这话的时候，眼睛是低垂的，手上也一刻都没有闲着。他缓慢而又耐心地掰开早已被他揉成一团的纸杯，一遍遍抚平上面的褶皱，像是想要让它恢复原状，又像是在努力找回着什么。

“一切的因果和结局都有它该发生的时间，就像此刻他在坟墓里，而我在这里。”

他最终抬起眼睛，将勉强修复好的纸杯向前一推，它歪歪斜斜地立在那儿，像是一颗饱经磨难的、皱皱巴巴的心。

“我现在可以要我的那杯水了吗？”

**End**


End file.
